Coffee in the Morning
by Jupiter Queen
Summary: Jonesy and Nikki needed a different kind of morning fix. (One-shot.)


_**Warning**_ _: Profanity, sex, and alcohol/drug references. (Nothing new.)_

 _ **Note**_ _: This is named after "coffee" by Miguel._

 _ **A/N**_ _: So this particular one-shot was inspired by a prompt from a tumblr called otpprompts. However, I won't list the prompt just yet, lest I wanna give away the story. Hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

Nikki awoke groggy with a craving for coffee. Despite sleeping in this Saturday morning, her mind desired stimulation from something in a cup that wasn't alcohol. She had enough of that last night.

She blinked several times, the room coming into focus with each one. Her bedroom door was in her line of sight, being the gateway to the kitchen. Jonesy's arms were the only things in her way.

She had to be smooth and methodical to successfully escape from him.

She hoped she could slowly scoot herself out of his embrace, to no avail. He woke up from his sleep.

"Nikki, babe, where are you going?" he asked, his voice slow and heavy with sleepiness. (She adored the way he spoke when he was tired; something about it was so attractive.)

"To go get some coffee."

"C'mon, babe," he said, slowly tightening his arms around her. "Stay with me a little longer."

"Mmm," she replied, part of her revelling in his embrace, "I need something to wake me up."

She tried to get out of his arms, her taste buds yearning for bittersweet caffeine, but he caught her and pulled her back. She found herself underneath him, bombarded with tickles, ambushed by kisses all over her cheeks and neck and shoulders.

Her eyes were wide with surprise. "Jonesy!" she exclaimed, laughter exiting her body and entering into the air. "Garcia, I've gotta get to the kitchen!"

"I'll let you go as soon as I get my Nikki fix," he said, kissing her cheeks before trailing his lips down her jawline, soon kissing and sucking the skin of her neck.

She gradually became more awake, as did he. Despite how good his tickles and subsequent kisses felt, she wanted to fight it, but, as he went on and on, coffee became the least important thing on her mind. His lips quenched her desire for caffeine stimulation. So she melted against his touch, damning a little coffee in the morning.

Some of her also damned him, but for different reasons. His affection was a drug—keeping her awake and on her toes, propelling her into a state of euphoria.

"Jonesy," she said, this time with a calm voice and a warmth overtaking her.

"Nik," he said in the same manner, looking at her as if she was his drug, period. (Spoiler alert: she was.)

Their lips met in a heated kiss, accompanied by heavy breathing and the desire to be close.

Nikki's hands went from running up and down Jonesy's back to grabbing at his waist, aiming to pull down his pajama pants, to no avail. He broke the kiss by getting off the bed and standing up, getting rid of his pants.

She pulled her sweatpants down and tossed them aside, doing the same with her t-shirt afterwards. She moved so that she was lying on the side of the bed, pillows to the left of her and Jonesy standing in front of her. She gazed up at him with loving, wild eyes, impatiently awaiting his next move.

He pulled her purple panties down her legs and threw them onto the pile of their other clothes. He kissed her on her stomach before working his way down her legs. He kissed and caressed her inner thighs, before focusing on the paradise between them.

She sighed at the sudden heat she felt below. He started out with long and slow kisses before dancing his tongue around her with such sophistication and skill, making sure no part of her went unnoticed.

Her breathing became erratic as he continued and, to ensure that he knew she loved what he was doing, she ran her fingers through his hair. As he devoured her, something within her cried _more-more-more_.

Just before she hit her peak, Jonesy let up.

"You're such a fucking tease, Garcia," Nikki said, catching her breath and feeling frustrated.

He raised an eyebrow. "And you're not?"

"Never said I wasn't." She smirked at him. "Now, remind me _why_ I'm skipping out on coffee again."

He grinned impishly before kicking his boxers aside and grabbing a condom from the nightstand nearby.

Within moments, he was in between her legs and pouncing on her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and held on tightly. He didn't mind.

With every movement they made, she was reminded that they fit together perfectly. Everything they did synced up. Her breathy moans were the companion for the groans at the back of his throat. Her skin flushed just as his back dampened with sweat. She kissed him on his open mouth with intensity and vigor, elements of the kiss he was happy to reciprocate.

As he went deeper, her breathing became faster and shallower. She parted from his lips with an _oh_ that enticed Jonesy to keep his pace, desperate to make her do it again. Perhaps she would even moan his name the way he loved to hear it.

"Look at who's all worked up," he purred.

"But look at who's getting off on me being _all worked up_."

He laughed. "I'm guilty, baby."

Her nails slowly dug into his back, coaxing sounds of pleasure from him. Everything overwhelmed her senses—the way he gazed at her, the way he fit like a missing piece, the way he grunted and groaned above her—and she finally hit her peak.

"Oh, _Jonesy_ ," she crooned, her voice lost in paradise. She shut her eyes and inhaled sharply.

Once he heard her call his name with such longing, he had no problems with letting go and falling onto her.

Moments later, he finally found the strength to prop himself up and look at the beautiful girl resting underneath him.

"Mmm," Nikki said as she reached out and caressed his cheek, "how are you feeling?"

"Satisfied." He smiled. "I finally got my Nikki fix."

"And I got an unexpected dose of Jonesy's dick," she said before laughing.

He laughed, too. "You have a way with words, babe."

"I can't help it—it's the writer in me." Upon looking down, she said, "Huh, _you're_ still in me."

"Hmm?" he asked before realizing what she said. "Oh, yeah, I am."

After he left her and disposed of his condom, she suggested, "So… how about we take a shower together or something?"

"Sounds great to me."

"Good."

She took his hand and led him to the bathroom, where they both decompressed under the warmth of the water.

As soon as they got out and stepped into clean clothes, Nikki went to the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of Cheerios. Jonesy made his way in moments later, touching her on the shoulder as he passed by her.

She smiled before eating a spoonful of cereal. She sat there and ate in peace, despite some noises behind her. She ignored it, figuring that whatever Jonesy was doing, he could handle it himself. At least she hoped he could.

He approached their table for two, placing something heavy on the tabletop and taking his seat.

She looked up and saw a mug next to her bowl. She gazed at him as he took a sip from his own mug.

"You made me coffee," she remarked.

He could hear her smile in her tone. "Well, I got my fix, and you deserve yours."

She got out of her seat and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Jonesy."

"Anytime, baby."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: This whole thing is basically an AU where morning breath doesn't exist._

 _But, in all seriousness, this is the prompt which inspired this story: "Imagine your OTP waking up in the morning and Person B wants some coffee. So they slip out from under Person A's arm and try to sneak away, but Person A catches them, pulls them back into bed quickly, and attacks them with kisses and tickles. And then either one of them becomes turned on and they make love."_

 _If I told you the prompt at the beginning, 90% of this would have been spoiled for you. Either way, I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
